Simple Sanctuary
by ErinSheppard
Summary: Post season two finale, Henry finds more than he bargains for when the team go in search of an abnormal hunter.


Bare feet padded through the floor of the forest as the music from the warehouse party blared in the background, Massive Attack played loudly through the misty trees. The hem of her dress fluttered around her calves as she placed her cowboy boots against a tree and dropped her mobile into the bag she placed next to them. The rhythm pulsed though her body as she reached out with her senses. The Asian beat played through her mind and she swayed slightly to the rhythm. Her favourite song. She'd have to remember that when she wasn't out on a full moon. She lifted the dress over her head and left it hanging in the tree. Stepping away one bare foot in front of the other, she closed her eyes and navigated through the trees using her foresight. Her hair came loose from the ponytail and fluttered around her face. In her mind she felt the heartbeats of the party far behind her. Racing and pulsing to the beat of the music, far too fast and excited. Out in the forest she felt another heartbeat. Her mind raced through the forest towards it. Slow and strong. It pulsed and flowed towards her, calling to her. She felt weightless as one clawed paw landed on the ground at a time and the air around her shimmered and pulsed a strange golden colour. The heartbeat in the woods grew rapid, its owner sensing her as she sought him. She lifted her nose to the air and breathed in. North, a wolf, but not quite. A hundred yards away a deer crouched in the thicket. Trying to be as still as possible. A fawn by its side. South east two hikers slept in their tent unawares of the danger of their camping spot. She paced forwards the breath rising like steam from her snout, mingling with the fog like steam and smoke. Silently feeling her way forwards she felt herself being drawn towards the heartbeat in the woods. She paused, huffing at the air. Turning sharply she crouched down as she felt another presence in the wood. She sniffed sharply, inhaling the air. Human, three of them and something else. Nothing to worry about though, they were probably for the party. The heartbeat grew louder in her head as her prey made its way towards her. She inhaled again. Then turned sharply as someone else entered the fray. Her vision narrowed in the darkness, her golden eyes glowing in the moonlight. Her prey backed off sharply as she caught sight of it but then something barrelled into her from her blind spot. She tumbled over and round and whirling out with her claws caught the creature across the middle with six razor sharp claws. The creature snarled and leapt at her, she swung around and out of its grasp as it stood on its hind legs. A sharp pain bit at her rump as she snarled and howled. She span around again. Three humans stood watching her, one carrying a large rifle. She whirled away and briefly tried to put herself between the humans and the creature. The humans stared at her, no shock registering on their faces. The creature backed off as she stumbled a touch, feeling her mind leaving. She snarled at the creature again before loping off through the nearest trees.

"I don't understand. That was enough tranquilizers to fell an elephant." Her back legs gave way slightly as she tried to run to where she'd left her clothes before she passed out. Knocking rocks over and leaving a giant trail as she ran she felt t darkness coming and tripping sideways smacked into a tree and then fell end over end down a ditch, the change advancing rapidly as her long hair grew out and her jet black fur receding.

"This way doc." A masculine voice shouted, getting nearer to her. The creature loped along the ground half transformed as Henry became Henry again. Unabashed in his nakedness in the woods. He saw the flattened undergrowth where she had fallen and leapt up and into the ditch landing neatly beside her naked form. His mouth agape as he took in her sleeping form. Tattoos ran down one side under her ribcage down towards her navel. Magnus caught up and shone the torch over her body and looked over to Will.

"Can you pass me that blanket will?" The tall man pulled out a blanket and Magnus laid it over her stirring form. "We need to get her back to the sanctuary before she omens round again. With the amount of sedative it took to put her down I assume that won't be too long." The big guy lifted her form and she muttered something and her eyelids flickered open and closed swiftly. Henry lifted his head suddenly and c out as he leapt forward instantly hanging. The girl tumbled from the big guy's arms as she changed. Padding forwards she leapt forwards, her feet racing through the undergrowth. Henry swiftly following, Magnus and her team behind him. Gradually getting left behind. As she ran the reason for her running became clear to Henry. She was hunting. The other werewolf barrelled into her side with a whirl of claws and teeth. A sharp roar cut through the air and Henry leapt to her defence. His teeth gnashing as they fought. He wasn't sure who he was clawing but he felt the fur tear under his claws. They fought for a few minutes until the other werewolf tensed and she took advantage of his stillness to place her teeth around his neck and bite down. Just as he sharp canines neared her jugular a sharp cry filled the air as a howl rang through the stillness of the night. Magnus's gun let off a sharp bark as more tranquilizers flew through the air, this time hitting the strange werewolf in the chest. It grunted with pain and lay still. She backed off a few steps releasing her prey. She let out a mewling sound panting in the old air. Springing backwards she leapt away from Henry and dashed through the trees towards her gear. Henry tried to give chase but fell short at the edge of the woods; he could see the light from the party and the outline of a girl in a pretty dress and cowboy boots. She was looking his way, body moving slightly with the drum beat of the music. In this form he ouldnt give chase and follow her into the party. She piked up a bottle from the side outside and disappeared into the room. He backed up a step and felt something hard at his feet, changing back he reached down and picked up a hard cold slightly damp phone. He smiled softly. Sometimes the simplest mistakes were the ones that caught up with you. By the time he got bak to Magnus and the team they had restrained the man, now in human form. The big man was lifting his prone form and slinging him into the back of a van. Will grabbed a hoodie and sweatpants from the passenger seat and away from the others pulled them on. The big guy climbed into the bakseat and will sidled ion next to him.

"Any luck?" magnus called as she and will climbed into the front seats. Henry waved the blackberry mobile at them. Helen magnus smiled knowingly. "we'll be able to trae her perfectly henry. Good show." Henry spent the rest of the ride in silence. The other werewolf briefly comng round as they neared the sanctuary but the big man fired another sedative at him and he quietened down easily enough.


End file.
